Princess Engagement
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: Michael comes home after three weeks away from Mia. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. This is my view on how Michale and Mia could get engaged. There is a lemon in this so if you don't like skip it. This may be more than just one shot if I have enough reviews telling me to continue the story. Hope you like it and tell me what you think :)**_

* * *

I was counting down the minutes to get home.

After three weeks in Japan doing some research, Michael would be coming home today. And if the flight landed on time he would be already in our apartment by now. I missed him so much. Three weeks away from the person we love is so hard. Being in a home that smells like him, that has our pictures, where everything reminds me of him and I not being able to hug him it is the hardest. What sucks is that on the day that Michael comes back from Japan I am still at work. Don't take me wrong I love my job, working in a big book publisher was always my dream aside from journalism, but today I just wanted to go home.

After another hour I look at the clock and see that is already 8pm. I call it a day and hurry to say goodbye to my colleagues and get in my car on record time. Lars was already inside. At twenty-three I still have a bodyguard but he is not around me as he was when I was a teenager. Usually he only stays with me when I go to work or I go to home, and in royal events. According to Lars someone could kidnap me while I am stopped at traffic. Yeah, not likely but its better than having Lars around me twenty-four-seven.

I hated traffic. Especially on days that I want to hurry.

"Come one, the light is green why don't you move?!"

"Princess, you need to take a deep breath." Lars said in a smooth voice as if he was talking to a child.

"I don't want to take a deep breath; I want to get home as fast as possible."

"I understand, but unfortunately it looks like it will take a few minutes to get away from this traffic." He said holding on the safety belt as if waiting for me to do something crazy.

It was nice that I had my own car and Lars lets me drive it, but he should expect better from me. I would never disrespect the law. Much.

Finally the traffic begins to move and after twenty minutes we arrive to the apartment building where Michael and I live.

I turn off the engine and get out of the car as fast as possible while picking my bags. I turn around and see Lars in the driver seat.

"Bye Lars, don't worry I won't need the car. Go. Have fun." Yeah, Lars has a girlfriend. Her name's Marie and she is a florist. Lars met her when Michael bought me a flower bouquet.

Taking the stairs two at a time I search my keys on my bag. The problem with big bags is that we can't find anything in it when we need to. Singing Hallelujah mentally I open the door of our apartment and… everything is black. There are no lights. Which means Michael isn't at home yet. I can't help the disappointed sigh that leaves my throat. I really thought he would be home already. I put my bags down and search for my phone. Two messages from Tina, one from Lily, two missing calls from Grandmére but nothing from Michael. Maybe the flight took longer.

Going to the living room I see something strange that it wasn't there in the morning.

On the table that is in front of the couch there is a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Red roses and pink tulips, inside of a glass cylinder vase wrapped in a big pink bow. I feel my heart melt and couldn't help the smile on my lips.

Next to the bouquet was a computer with a yellow post-it saying: _Touch me. _Okay.

I touched the mouse and the screen started playing a little movie, a sweet melody on the background.

Picture of me passed in the screen. Pictures from when I was a baby, when I met Lily, me in middle school, me in high school, me with Michael and finally my favorite picture. The one I had on my phone screen, on my computer screen and on my nightstand – a picture Tina took from me and Michael when we didn't realize what she was doing. We were looking at each other, smiling, and I found myself blushing because our expressions were… intoxicant, pure love and lust.

The movie ended and the screen turned black. Suddenly white words appeared on the black background.

_Will you marry me?_

I was stunned.

In front of me appeared a small box with a ring. A beautiful ring. Half of the ring was in white gold and the other half was yellow gold. Three little diamonds ornamented each part of the ring and in the middle were two little hearts. One in white gold and the other in yellow. And in the middle of each heart was a little diamond.

I felt an arm wrapping my waist while the other was holding the box with the ring.

I leaned into his chest and touched the arm that was around my waist.

"Will you marry me?" Michael repeated the question while kissing my neck. I leaned my head back giving him better access to my neck and answered.

"Yes. "

I felt him smile against my neck and watched while he took the ring from the box and put it on my finger. I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. My hands went to his hair and brought him closer to my lips. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I could die right now. Kissing Michael was unbelievable. After being away from him for three weeks I just couldn't control myself.

I started pushing his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it.

I passed my hands over his chest and hugged his neck. I move away a bit from his lips and look into his eyes. They sparkle. I saw love, passion and lust in them. He smiles.

"I love you," he says.

"I love _you_ ..." I say kissing him. The kiss was becoming more aggressive, hotter. We both knew what we wanted. I tore the shirt from his body without ever stop kissing him. He did the same with my blouse and pulled me by the hips. I jumped and hugged his waist with my legs. The way up to our room was quick and layers of clothing just scattered around the house.

Michael threw me on the bed and just looked at me. I had passed the stage of being shy when he looked at me a long time ago. I knew he loved me and loved my body. And I loved teasing him. Leaning on my elbows, I arched my back. As Michael had already removed the bra my chest was bare and exposed to his vision. His eyes darkened and he came up to me, putting one leg between mine. His hands roamed my sides stopping at my breasts, wrapping around them. I sigh and let my head fall back. Michael attacked my neck with kisses, sucking it, and I know that tomorrow I will have a mark, but now, nothing else matters except his body touching mine. My hands that were squeezing his hair run through his back and around his waist to loosen the belt of his pants. I need him. All of him. I feel him smile against my chest and lose my breath as his tongue plays with my nipples.

"Michael ..." I moan. I can't handle it, it feels so good.

Finally I can unbutton his pants and with my legs I push them down, leaving him only in black boxers. Whenever I see Michael naked, I lose my breath. He is just... breath taking. I still remember when I was a teenager and thought that Josh Richer was the epitome of perfection.

Helping him taking my skirt out I stay only in black panties. I pull him to me and kiss him. I feel his hand inside my panties and I moan. His fingers touch me gently, as if asking permission. I roll my hips and he realizes I need more than a few touches. Carefully Michael thrusts a finger inside me while sucking my breast.

The only sounds in the room are our accelerated breaths and my moans of pleasure.

"Mia, you're so wet ..." His hot breath on my wet nipples makes me shiver.

My hands slide into his boxers playing with his member. He moans into my ear and adds another finger to the one that is inside me. I feel myself getting closer but don't want to have a release without him. Increasing the speed of my hand I hear him grunting. The frenzy of our touches increases with every heart beat.

"I love you ..." he says on my lips. These words are enough to make me come. My hands go up to his hair and pull him closer to me, which is almost impossible. When I go down from my high, I realize that Michael has pulled the remaining clothes and was preparing to enter me. His eyes locked on mine and I saw in them a question.

I just nodded and thrusts slowly. I let my head fall back against the pillow and moaned loudly. I felt full. Loved. Desired.

With one hand on my hip and the other in my hair, Michael puts our lips together, while never taking his eyes from mine. It was at these times that I felt everything he was feeling for me. I loved seeing the reaction his body felt mirrored in his eyes.

"I love you," I say kissing his jaw. Our movements speed up the pace leading us directly to the release.

Panting I hug him close to my body, never wanting to let him go.

Michael pulls the covers on top of us and hugs me tight. I kiss his lips and say,

"I missed you so much."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I bet I missed you more."

I can't keep my hands away from his body. His eyes caught the reflection of my ring and pulling my hand to his lips he kisses it.

"I can't wait to tell your grandmother you are going to marry me." He says laughing.

I make a face and say, "Let's just hope she is in a good mood when we tell her. Or else she will be a pain in my butt."

"And what lovely butt that is." He says kissing my lips. We stay quiet for a while, just enjoying each other.

"Let's just run away and get married. We don't need that fancy wedding that Grandmére will definitely want." I tell him almost whispering.

"Our friends would never forgive us…" He says putting a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Besides, I don't really care about what your grandmother will do. I just want you to be happy and have the wedding of your dreams. If, for you to be happy, we have to run away we will."

I didn't think I could possible love him even more. But I do.

"I just need one thing to have the wedding of my dreams. And that's you."

"You already got me. Always had. Always will." He says kissing me and holding me close to his body.

After three weeks of poor sleep I finally fell asleep with the love of my life right next to me. I knew that tomorrow I would have to explain to everyone that we were engage but right now I just wanted to enjoy my boyfriend/fiancé's warmth and love.

* * *

**This is it! Hope you like it! Review this story and tell me what you liked and if you want a next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I'm back!**

**First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story and made this chapter and the other there are to come possible. So, thank you.**

**I hope you like it and tell me what you think :)**

**Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Michael, or Mia, or Grandmére or anyone in this fanfic._**

* * *

I could do this!

I mean, I brought democracy to a monarchy country. I have been through worse. So why am I so scared of telling Grandmére that Michael and I are engaged?

Maybe because I still remember the show she put on when I moved in with Michael.

I remember that she found out by my mother and she went nuts! She started talking about how I should marry him first, that the press would talk bad about my reputation.

_Come on_, really?! We live in the 21st Century.

I looked again in the mirror and my eyes were spooked. I looked like a deer in front of a car.

_"Take a deep breath Mia. Everything will be fine_." I try to think. Grandmére is the only person that still doesn't know about me and Michael. Lily, Tina and Boris already knew even before me so when I called Lily and Tina to tell them, they already had done the party without me. I found out that they helped Michael pick the ring and the flowers.

My parents and Michael's reacted really well, they were so happy that we would finally marry. According to my mother, my father has been waiting for the moment to take me to the altar since I moved in with Michael three years ago.

Even Lars knew.

But Grandmére… she didn't and if she found out that she is the only one that doesn't know, I don't even want to think about that.

"Still thinking about what you're going to say?"

I turn and see Michael leaving the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair wet with a few water drops running through his chest. Sweet Lord, the man is a Greek God come true.

He laughs and I raise my eyes from his chest to his eyes. He knows how much power he has on me.

I sit on the bed and avert my gaze away from him. I need to think, he can't distract me now.

I feel the bed sink next to me and look up.

"It's going to be fine… we'll tell her that she is the first to know." He says running his hand through my cheek.

I press against his hand and take a deep breath.

"Okay. But you need to get dress. Seeing you naked makes me want to crawl back to bed and have my way with you." I said stroking his chest.

Michael laughed and kissed my lips getting up and searching for his clothes.

The trip to the Plaza was quiet and my nerves were getting the best of me. I am sure Michael's hand hurt with how much I squeezed it.

The car came to a stop and Michael turned to me.

"Mia, you need to breathe." He said with a smirk. He loved every time we had to tell people we were going to get married… even if that person was my grandmother. "I won't let her hurt you."

"Oh, stop laughing, it's not funny." I said sarcastically, which just made it worse. Michael laughed even more and I felt a little better.

Waiting for her to open the door was the worst three minutes of my life. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. I had a plan. We would go there, say what we had to say and get the hell out.

That's a good plan, right? Right?!

The door opened and Grandmére's bodyguard, Arnold, came through it.

"Princess. Doctor." He said giving us passage.

"Oh , Amelia , I'm glad you came. The Minister of Culture wants to meet with you to discuss some events for the Culture Week of Genovia." She said getting up from her chair.

For someone who had almost 95 years, Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo, was more perky and sassy than a 30 year old person.

"Michael ..." She said, finally realizing that we were not the only two people in the room. The relationship between Grandmère and Michael was better but it still could be considered as a "professional" relationship. To Grandmére, Michael was just a man that someday would give her a grandchild, an heir. My luck was that Michael was not offended by that. He didn't care about what Grandmére said about him as long as it wouldn't hurt me.

We sat in front of her and Michael squeezed my hand. I knew he was giving me comfort. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Grandmère, Michal and I have something to tell you." I said at once.

Grandmère froze and widened her painted eyes.

"Are you pregnant?! I knew it! I _knew it_! I knew that the idea of you two going to live together would cause problems." She exploded, rising with the help of her cane and walking from one side to the other. "What will the media say? Oh my God, I can even see the headlines: 'Princess of Genovia pregnant with a bastard child'."

"Grandmére!"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. How can person distort so many things in a sentence?!

Michael didn't find the part of the "bastard" very funny and coughed.

"Clarisse, what Mia meant was that we're engaged. We are going to get married." He said with the calm that characterized Michael.

Grandmère stopped in the middle of the room and turned quickly. I swear she cannot be 95 years, no one under that age moves that well.

"Married?" She said lightly. She sat back on the chair and smiled at us. "You're getting married? It's about time. Do you have a date?"

Michael and I looked at each other and I answered.

"In five months. Maximum."

"Five Months?" She shouted. "It is too early. We have so many things to think about. Flowers, the dress, the guests. I will handle that part because there are a lot of people that I don't want to come. The press, we must alert the press."

Grandmère acted like she was alone in the room.

Hello, it's_ MY_ marriage!

"Wait."

Oh no. What now?

"Am I the last to know you are getting married?" She asked turning to us and putting her hands in her lap. Waiting.

"No. To tell the truth you are the first." Michael said quietly. Oh how I loved him. Only he could deal with my crazy Grandmère.

"Not even your mother knows, Amelia?" She asked surprised.

"No. When we leave here we will tell her." I said trying to maintain a quiet face.

Grandmère laughed and began making plans after plans.

To say I felt like a weight had left my shoulders was little. I was euphoric.

Michael widened his eyes to the atrocities that Grandmére wanted to do with our wedding. After an entire afternoon talking about invitations and churches and whatever, we finally left the Plaza and went home.

When we got there, I sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

"That went well." I said while Michael took his coat off and sat beside me, grabbing my legs and putting them in his lap.

Zizi, came to us meowing softly. Zizi had been a gift from Michael when my dear fatlouie died. His loss was still a shock to me and Zizi filled a bit the void that fatlouie left. Zizi and Pavlov got along just fine which was fantastic because they had to live together every day.

"It could have been worse ... At least she left the _'bastard_' conversation aside." Michael said sarcastically while massaging my legs.

"Sometimes she doesn't think about what she says." I answered. I knew those words had hurt him even though he didn't show it. I took my legs off his lap, letting Zizi aside and sat straight on his lap, circling his neck with my arms.

"But I wouldn't mind start training." I told him kissing his jaw tenderly.

Michael leaned back, giving me more room to kiss him, and was silent for some time.

"Do you want children?" He murmured. This was a conversation we never had before. Maybe because it was never the right time. I leaned back to be able to look at him and shrugged.

"Don't you?" I asked.

Michael smiled and fondled my stomach.

"I never thought about that. You're still so young." He replied kissing me lightly.

"Yes, but we don't need to have them right now. I want to enjoy all the time we have together. Meantime we can practice..." I said trying to sound seductive. One thing I never would be. But Michael seemed to like it because he tightened his arms around my waist and drew me more closely to his body.

"Sounds like a good idea." He replied, getting up from the couch with me on his lap.

I know that tomorrow when I wake up I will have a thousand and one things to do with the marriage and with Grandmère diabolical plans, but for now it's just the two of us. Sheltered from the world and from everything that could disturb us.

We are together. We are each others. Today and forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and I'll update another chapter soon!**


End file.
